1. Field
Apparatuses and systems consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having a slim structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses are devices that display an image on a screen. Examples of display apparatuses may include monitors and televisions. Self-emission type display panels such as an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) and light-receiving type display panels such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) may be used in display apparatuses.
However, there is a need to improve a structure and shape of the display apparatus to achieve a slim or thin design thereof while maintaining or improving functions and rigidity of the display apparatus.